Not Alone
by Agrithnum-aut
Summary: Konan, whether by her own ministrations, or by his, will learn how to move on from her past. All it'll take is a few memories from the future...


**I found myself reading a bit, and then I stumbled onto an idea… and I have a hell of a lot of inspiration to write it at this very moment. If you're seeing this, I hope you know that this is meant to give a bit of understanding on my definition of love. Something pure, yet fascinating. A burning desire meant to fulfill the dreams, to start anew two lives that have come together. That's what it means for me, in the end. Of course, it rarely plays out that way in the real world, so I will say this again on this story as I have in the previous ones, cherish those you love, because you never know when you might lose them.**

* * *

She had been given a stable home, something to look back to when the world was bleak… a small figment of her imagination had provided her with the confidence of knowing what she had been striving for had been there. Every passing smile, the laughter of children chasing each other, dimpling the sand that floated in the air as they played. The sun, radiantly beating down and warming the heart of the earth, bold and unrelenting in its endeavor to brighten the world. And finally, _him._

Sun kissed locks of hair flowed gently, long and lustrous, yet untamed and wild in nature. Yet it was soft to the touch, bright, airy in nature. How something could captivate her as such she didn't know, but it took the snapping of his fingers to wake her from her thoughts.

"Konan… you alright?" Sucking in an air of breath, she released it in a sigh, leaning back into the wooden bench as she stared into the clouds above.

"Yeah. I just… I wonder if my friends, when we started this whole mission… if they'd be proud of where I am now, far away from home…" She trailed off, her voice trailing off into a small distance, eyes lost in the late afternoon sun as tried to decipher a long sought after mystery, one that she would be told the same answer back to no matter how many times she came back. _Would they be happy for me, the future I sought to protect, even if I had not been the one to stop the rain of Ame?_

"Stop."

"Wha-" His gaze was stern, but it was filled with so much kindness, nothing else mattered other than the cerulean orbs that came staring back at her, focused… on her.

"They would be proud of you, Konan. We all are. You came from a rough patch, fought for what you believed in, and helped bring about change. You did something that was never asked of you, but expected, and you hadn't asked for a thing in return. You are strong, but your strength also helps bring kindness and hope to those who follow. To me, you were an inspiration, a milestone in my endeavor for peace, someone who completed my ideals, no matter how naïve. You helped shape this world into what it is, never forget that." A tear slipped from her eye, and she cast out a glance to the happy faces of the people she had fought to protect. Young and old, they looked so _happy_ \- they were there, where they belonged.

"At what cost, Naruto? I'm broken… and I'm here yet, I'm trapped in my past. There is not a soul here that can heal my broken heart." His eyebrows furrowed, and his lips tightened.

"Many died during and leading to the war with Madara. All because of some stupid, arrogant fucking dream. I won't lie, it was the first time I could full heartedly say I hated someone. You know, I lost a lot of good friends in that war. Even the woman I loved… but… I don't think they would want me to trap myself here, with nowhere to go. But even so, their love will carry on just the same, just like Yahiko." Her lips quivered, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes as they watered when memories of her past flooded her brain. From the pain, the suffering, to the cold-hearted murderer's group that her dream had become, she couldn't fathom the thought.

"I knew you'd say that, but I can't help but ask myself… who would want me? I'm a murderer, Naruto. Plain and simple. For fuck's sake I condemned even children to this cycle of pain.

"Oi. That wasn't you, Konan." She rolled her eyes in indifference- how could he expect to understand? _Who does he think he's fooling?_

"Like hell it wasn't. You never did the things- committed the atrocities that I committed. How can you tell me here that it is all fine?! Answer me!" Standing to his full height, he lowered his eyes, and sighed, bringing in the shorter woman into his arms, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"Konan. You misunderstand me." In a quizzical fashion, he lost himself in thought, and with a static buzz of chakra, they landed on the rough stone- the figureheads of the previous Hokages that were engraved into the mountain.

"What do you see from here? Buildings, people? Give me your honest answer." She gulped, looking out to the city below, nothing but the feeling generated from the flashes of memories came back to haunt her.

"Every time I look out there… Every single, damn, time. All I can see is the faces of regret, of pain and suffering that took place with your battle with Pein. I look out towards there and see what should have been a smoking crater, filled with the bodies of your people. I see their pain. I have no future here Naruto, especially when I could have stopped the massacre of your village!"

"Then make more memories."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, make more memories."

"It's not that simple-"

"Yes, it is." He patted the stone next to him, prodding her to sit, and listen to what he had to say. Instead, she kneeled in front of him- there was nothing else left. Crashing her head into his chest, she sobbed. Her cries filled the skies- marred by the haze of the retreating light of the sun, burnt to ash in a flood of orange.

"Tell me how… Naruto. Tell me how I can relieve myself of these fucked up memories. Tell me how to be human again! All this time, I cannot help but feel, almost worthless."

"- can't…" She looked up, mute as she wiped away her tears, and more spilled onto her blouse. They just… They wouldn't. Stop. Coming.

"I can't." Her breath hitched, and she prepared to take off in signature fashion, but was blocked away by Naruto. His hands held her shoulders, and his chin rested atop her head, allowing her to bask in the steady rhythm of his breathing. Whispering in her ear, he held her close.

"The people you saved from the future ahead of them- they all count… every one of them, and every person you save in the future will help bring you penance. But, you are human, not a monster. A monster would never have had the capacity to place the burdens on itself and keep moving, to keep working ahead like you have. And as for your time in the Akatsuki? I'm sure that, even if some might hold grudges, and nobody will forget, they all forgave you long ago when you agreed to turn over a new leaf. Don't forget that." Lifting her chin up, he smiled down at her captivating amber eyes. When she had thought she had died a long time ago, he would always come to bring her back. No matter what.

"And for being worthless? Tell me, if you were worthless, would someone ever do this to you?" She almost questioned him until she felt him capture her lips with his own. She furiously surged her emotions, pouring everything she had into his embrace. Desperately, hungrily, she felt a need arising in her heart. She longed for something… _someone_ to hold her, and tell her everything was going to be alright. For so long she had gotten used to being alone, that she almost had forgotten to care for her situation… but now?

She had a life to live. One that she would never take for granted again. And this time she was ready for anything.

He deepened, stopping only when the need for air overtook his senses. Disconnecting, he embraced her again, allowing for them to lie down on the ground, enjoying the feeling of being near one another. He simply gave her a toothy grin, an _infectious_ smile that she reciprocated, allowing him to rest his forehead against her own.

"You never were, got that?" She shut herself up and kissed the man again. And again, and again, and again. Enough that she had pretty much smeared whatever lipstick she had on against his lips. Well, he wasn't complaining. So they continued on, basked in the afterglow of the falling sun.

"Baka… You never knew?"

"N-No."

"Then let me show you just how many memories I plan to create with you, Konan."

* * *

 **Well, that's it. It was one of my shortest writes yet, but I had to get it off my chest. I honestly like this pairing, as it gives a lot more meaning for the term** _ **love**_ **than, in my opinion, canon NaruHina ever will. Any normal person, or rather, sane person, would have probably been flattered, but more creeped out than anything else to find out they had a stalker. As I said before though- don't let love diminish in your relationship. Hold onto it, and show your significant other that you cherish them.**


End file.
